Pricipe Llama VS pricipe Gumball
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: El pricipe Gumball no se rendira y intentara conquistar de nuevo el corazon de su amada Fionna, pero el principe llama no se lo permitira...Lean si quieren saber como acaba...
1. 1los que hacen los celos parte 1

**Bueno os traigo una historia de amor, celos y alguna que otra pelea...**

* * *

**Pov príncipe Gumball**

_Cake me pregunto-¿Celoso?-Mi unica respuesta fue-Cayate-No soportaba ver a Fionna con el Principe Llama, ella era mía, pero cuando creí que por fin le podría declarar mi amor, voy y al parecer le destrozo el corazón y lo peor de todo, ahora es novia de ese chico...Mire a Cake y le dije- Me voy de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer en Chuchelandia-le sonrei y le dije-Adios, Cake..._

_Al llegar a Chuchelandia me encerré en mi cuarto,y que nadie me molestara hasta que saliera..._

_Corri a mi cama, empeze a llorar sobre la almohada, saque mi diario y empeze a escribir:_

_``Querido, diario: Te dije que algún día Fionna seria mia, me equivocaba, ahora ella esta con el Principe Llama, sabia que como el era de su misma edad y tan guapo como yo,Fionna quedaría a sus pies, por eso siempre la mantenía con tareas incluso a veces estúpidas... Pero no me voy a rendir se que ella sera mia algún día.´´_

_No me desahogue mucho, y volvi a llorar hasta quedarme dormido..._

**Pov Fionna**

_Cake se empezó a burlarse del Principe Gumball- Oye, cake ya basta...-mi voz cada vez era menor, ella me miro enfadada- Pero, Fionna, ¿ que mas te da? El ya no te gusta- le conteste- Ya...pero haci no se trata a un principe.-Buf, esta bien- se cruzo de brazos y se fue a quede despierta un rato mas hasta que caí rendida por el cansancio..._

**Pov Principe Llama**

_Llegue temprano a mi nueva casa, toque la madera, Fionna me había construido una casa...Recuerdo que cuando llego su gata a la corte y me saco de esa lampara, nunca pensé que me fuera a destrozar el corazón..._

_Después fui allí furioso con intensión de fulminar a Fionna, pero la lluvia se metió en mi camino y me debilito, ella me cogió, pronto recupere mis energías y le pegue una bofetada, razone y le pregunte entre sollozos- ¿Es que no te parezco atractivo?Ella me miro confusa-No que va eres super guapo.-Eso me hizo sonrojar y sali de allí corriendo..._

_También recuerdo quien me metió en esa lampara desde que tuve 2 años, el Principe Gumball...Pegue un puñetazo al suelo...Pero de no ser por el, nunca habría encontrado a mi Fionna..._

_A la mañana siguiente..._

_**PovPrincipe Gumball**_

_Al despertar me vestí con algo distinto y fui a desayunar, solo había tenido pesadillas, pesadillas con el y Fionna... _

_Debi tener cara de pocos amigos porque los Chuches tenían miedo de acercarse a mi._

_Tome mi desayuno rápido y fui directo a la biblioteca; busco un libro en especial, que empezaba por C, fui corriendo a la zona donde estaban los libros que empiezan por la C y por mi glob; había mas de 10.000 libros con esa letra, me llevaría mucho tiempo encontrarla..._

**Mientras en la casa del arbol...**

_**Pov Fionna**_

_-Cake, hoy es mi 9º cita con Llamita, ¿ que crees que haremos?-Cake movio sus orejas en señal de alerta y tensa dijo- Mientras no lleguen al nivel 15, me da igual- No sabia que tenia de especial el nivel 15-Bueno, me voy, ya es la hora...- Muy bien, pues adiós...- estaba asi de cabreada desde que le dije que no se metiera con Gumball; no iba a llevarme ni armas, ni el gorro, ni la mochila..._

_Corri pasando un bosque, pero me pare a las puertas del Chuchelandia, ¿ que estaría haciendo Gumball?Pero, pronto recordé que llegaba tarde..._

_Al pasar otro bosque que se encontraba cerca del lago donde el vivía... Me lo encontré de espaldas a una roca , le salude-Hey, Llama...No vi lo que se metió en el bolsillo y al voltearse, llevaba en sus manos, traía un ramo de rosas quemadas..._

_Me las entrego y muy rojo me dijo- Lo siento, de veras, las flores se chamuscaron...- negue con la cabeza- No, son preciosas...-le sonrei- Eres tan hermosa...-me acaricio la mejilla(XD buenas soy la escritora veran ella ya trae la protección antifuego antes de salir de casa por lo que no la puede quemar, chao ya no interrumpo mas)..._

_-Tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi novia-Esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojo-Queria regalarte algo, no estan hermoso como tu; pero..._

_Saco una cajita de terciopelo, y al abrirlo dejo ver un hermoso collar de diamantes naranjas y en el centro un gran diamante rojo como el que llevaba lo puso con delicadeza-Pertenecio a mi familia por largos años, mi princesa...-volvio a estar en frente mia y me beso, fue un beso cálido, el cual paramos por falta de oxigeno, sobre todo el..._

_Habia conseguido progresar mucho, pero aun así a veces se desmayaba, porque no lo soportaba..._

_El como siempre educado me pregunto con una revelencia- ¿Bueno princesa y a donde vamos hoy?_

_-Bueno la ultima cita fuimos a surfear las olas de lava, la anterior a la ultima fuimos a un picnic, así que y si vamos a la playa..._

_-Claro que si- me cogió de la mano, y nos fuimos directos a la playa de Aaaaa..._

* * *

Bueno en la próxima Gumball o Dulce Principe encuentra el libro, la parejita tendrá una dolorosa verdad o casi y Marshall no podrá hacer nada por conquistar el corazón de Fionna


	2. 2 los que los celos hacen parte 2

**hola que pasa... gracias por tu comentario Richie3f...  
**

* * *

**Pov Príncipe Gumball**

_¡Aja!- lo encontré, era un libro nuevo, de piel de Fénix; las letras eran doradas y decía así `` Cinco formas de destruir una pareja´´..._

_Siiiii...Acaricie la tapa, me acerque a una mesa, encendí la lampara y empeze a leer..._

_Al rato acabe el libro, era la hora de almorzar, salí con el libro y lo deje en mi cuarto, baje las escaleras y fui a comer, estaba mas alegre..._

_Al terminar llame al príncipe Grumoso, pues el sabia donde estaba Fionna...-Diga-su voz chirriante y pija pude escuchar-Hey, hola, Grumoso..., quería saber si...-Oye, sabias que Fionna hoy tiene una cita con su novio en la playa...-Era todo lo que necesitaba-Gracias._

_Apague el móvil, lo suponía, que chismoso es para ser un tío y me llaman a mi marica...Ja,ja...Sali corriendo a la playa de Aaaa..._

_Y allí los vi abrazándose, me escondi en un arbusto y espere que algo malo pasara, para salir..._

**Pov príncipe Llama**

_Estábamos abrazandonos, pero ella me pregunto algo que no me esperaba-¿Tomamos un baño?-Vale, pero no se como...Ella se alejo de mi lado saco de no se donde un frasco de color naranja y lo vertió en el agua..._

_Este empezó a transformarse en lava, para así poder bañarnos juntos...Ella, me hecho una ojeada, para después mirar al mar y empezar a guitar se la ropa, se quedo en baños menores y se metió de lleno en el mar de lava..._

_Bueno, si ella no pasaba vergüenza yo tampoco...Me quite la camiseta y Fionna empezó a sonrojarse, me guite los pantalones y ella se hundió en la lava, estaba todavía mas colorada y me metí..._

_Ella me dijo-Vaya eres muy musculoso, ¿quien lo hubiera pensado?-esta ultima pregunta lo dijo con sarcasmo,pero me agrado mucho y me sonroje..._

_Ella empezó a jugar con la lava y yo me uní al juego..._

**Pov Príncipe Gumball**

_Casi me da un ataque Fionna y el Principe Llama estaban bañándose en ropa interior, me tranquilice un poco pero no mucho..._

_Después de un rato salieron de la lava, se hacia tarde... El la llevo en brazos pero el muy torpe,se tropezó y cayo con Fionna al suelo..._

_Vaya escenita, el estaba encima de ella de una forma un poco comprometedora...los 2 empezaron a besarse …_

_El se encendió literalmente, su pelo empezó a arder con mas fuerza y entonces Fionna se quemo, incluso llevando el conjuro anti-fuego no valía...Era demasiado que no hubieran destruido el mundo..._

_Ella le grito-Ayy...guitate, por favor... Ella empezó a llorar, se sentó al la orilla del mar que poco a poco volvía a ser agua pura..._

_El se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla y ella se negó al toque...Era mi turno..._

**Pov Fionna**

_No me lo podía creer lo que sentí fue maravilloso,pero la capa anti-fuego no duro mucho, el intentaba tocarme y yo me negaba, el empezó a llorar..._

_Nos vestimos y entonces pude ver llegar a PG, gritando mi nombre, mi chico había dejado de llorar..._

_-Hey, Fionna, tengo una gran idea, si dejan que les ayude..._

_-No se...-mi principe me cogió de la cintura, comprobando que yo soy de su propiedad...PG no le importo-Vale, ¿tu que dices, Llamita?-Vale...-su voz era ronca._

_-Bueno pues nos vemos mañana, a las 3,chao...-se fue muy alegre...Después nos despedimos, y cada uno a su casa..._

_Por el camino me encontré a Marshall Lee, y le di las gracias, después me fui a mi casa, gracias a PG, por fin estaríamos juntos sin problemas..._

* * *

En el próximo capi. sera la primera sección de esta pareja, que les guste y comenten...


	3. 3 1º seccion

_buenas, traigo otro asombros capitulo, disfruten..._

* * *

_Al día siguiente por el mediodía..._

_**Pov Gumball**_

_Llame a Fionna para que viniera antes, a las 2 y 45, en vez de a las 3..._

_La espere, al verla llegando desde lejos revise la 1º forma de destruir una pareja; ``La 1º forma de destruir una pareja son los celos´´..._

_Bien, al llegar a mi lado escondí el libro en un arbusto,ella saludo- Hey, hola PG-Buenas, mi lady- le bese la mano y se sonrojo, esto era muyy divertido..._

_-Bueno y ¿ porque me has hecho venir antes?-Bueno..¡Por esto!-le guite el gorro y su hermosa melena dorada cayo como una cascada, corrí por el bosque con su gorro en mi mano y ella me persiguió gritando-¡Oye, de que vas!_

_**Pov Príncipe Llama**_

_Fui a buscar a fionna eran las 2 y 50, pero Cake me dijo que ella ya se había ido..._

_Así, que fui solo a Chuchelandia ;en el claro del bosque Fionna estaba persiguiendo a Gumball y entonces el la estrello contra un árbol y la beso, por lo que vi ella acepto gustosa..._

_Mi corazón se lleno de ira y corrí a matar a ese bastardo..._

_**Pov Gumball**_

_Vi de lejos al Príncipe Llama, hací que me pare y Fionna no comprendió, en ese momento la estrelle contra el árbol; incapaz de moverse, la bese y vaya fue increíble..._

_De reojo vi al Principito lleno de ira, el plan iba bien..._

_**Pov Fionna**_

_¿Porque se paro Gumball?, me acerque y entonces el me estrello contra un arbol, incapaz de moverme y indefensa Gumball me beso..._

_No era como los del Principe Llama, no quemaba, no dolia, era...era...era dulce, me deje llevar y entonces sus labios se separaron de los mios, el principe Llama le habia golpeado..._

_**Pov Gumball**_

_Me golpeo de lleno, pero me repuse rapido, intento pegarme con bolas de fuego, pero las esquive, asi que se canso..._

_Y empezo a crear una gran bola de fuego, Fionna se interpuso entre le y yo-¡Ya basta, Llama!_

_-¿ Porque me hiciste esto?¡Yo te amo!-Pero, ¿ no hay que usar la fuerza bruta!-El iba a empezar a llorar...Quize actuar..._

_-Hey, tranquilo esto era la 1º seccion: Los celos...-Los 2 impresionados exclamaron-¡¿Que?!-Queria ver hasta cuanto esta dispuesto a destruir por ti,Fionna...Y veo que mucho...-Esta se sonrojo y el se quedo en estado de shock_

_-Bueno, creo que ya se pueden ir, mañana a la misma hora, ¿ok?Bye, bye...-Ok, vamonos Llama...-Si adios..._

_Pronto empezaria mi plan a tener éxito..._

_**Pov Principe Llama**_

_Nos alejamos de aqule sitio, tenia ganas de saber algunas cosas, asi que pare a Fionna, la puse delante de mi y le pregunte:_

_-¿Porque te sonrojaste?_

_-Eh...Pues porque, porque..._

_-¿Porque dejaste que te besara?_

_-Pues...yo.._

_-¿Porqie le correspondiste el beso?_

_-Yo...yo..._

_-No tengo mas que decir, te gusta el, no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida,¡¿te enteras?!_

_-Espera..._

_-Si no me dices la verdad,ya no puedo vivir mas..._

_-Espera,, te contestare..., 1º puee que aun sienta algo por el, 2º espera... no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y 3º porque fue dulce...Contigo es imposible..._

_-Se acabo, me largo..._

_-Espera, el nunca me amo..._

_-Ah ¿y por eso tengo que ser el 2º plato?¡te crees que soy un idiota!_

_-No...-su voz sono triste._

_Cayo al suelo de rodillas y empezo a llorar, intente tocarla, pero me hizo daño con sus lagrimas..._

_Ella me miro, empeze a crear un escudo anti-fuego...Se lo puse y le dije- Te voy a enseñar quien besa mejor de los 2..._

_La bese, pero al minuto el beso se descontrolo, empeze a arder literalmente y ella se volvio a quemar, incluso con el escudo..._

_Ella se alejo y solo dijo-Adios..._

_Dejandome solo en el cesped...me fui a casa, esa noche no dormi bien..._

* * *

Comenten y diganme si les gusta la pareja de Llamax Fionna


End file.
